30kisses: Never Alone
by DeityofDeath17
Summary: [Written for LJ's 30 kisses]For Optimus and Elita, the phase 'My first kiss' just happenes to be more than once. [OptimusxElita. AU chapters. Slight OCC.]
1. Ocean Beauty

Title: Ocean Beauty

Author: DietyofDeath17

Fandom: Transformers

Paring: Optimus Prime and Elita One

Theme: #15 – Perfect blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers shape or form. I'm just using them for my pure enjoyment. If I did, Elita and her crew of femme bots will have more screening time than just one episode. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

(Authors Note: I have finally got my claim at 30kisses community on live journal and decided to write this couple because they deserve it. Please do not flame me nor shall I flame you. I mean, what is it with people these days? Anyways, please enjoy.)

* * *

For the first time, Optimus Prime had taken me to see earth. At first, I was a bit apprehensive about the trip, but I eventually went thanks to my crew who decided to stay behind and keep a look out for any unwelcome Decepticons. At first glance, I couldn't take my optics off of the ball planet that Optimus had called earth. It was beautiful. Now I understood why it took Optimus a lot of time to think. It was because he didn't want to leave this beautiful planet. 

What had drawn my attention was how the earth was surrounded by water and the green and brown that was called lands. It was amazing how to blue never touched those lands. I could tell that Optimus was smiling behind his faceplate.

"What do you think about it so far?"

I gasped, "It's beautiful. Do you think we could land?"

Optimus nodded as he took hold of my hand and I smiled, squeezing his tightly. We had teleported to earth and I was amazed. I was so use to Cybertron and it's busy life, but this planet had taken away all of my worried. We had landed on a stretch of sand and I could feel the fragments under my feet. I giggled. It was squishy and yet, warm.

I could hear the faint sounds of birds calling in the distance and the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline. Even though Cybertron was my true home, this planet was magnificent and I understood why Optimus love this planet so.

"How do you like Elita?" His voice was soft and velvet against my audio receptors, making me shiver.

I smiled, "It's absolutely magnificent Optimus. Now I understand why it's so hard for you to leave this beautiful place."

He nodded as he averted his optics from me. I giggled as I let go of his hand and headed into to ocean. I sighed at how good the warm water felt against my metal skin. I continued to walk into the ocean and stopped when it reached my chest. I smiled at Optimus as he came right after me; of course, the water only reached his waist. He drew me into an embrace.

"You should be more careful Elita. There is still danger in this ocean. It's not as peaceful as you seem to think."

"Please Optimus, I just wanted to have some fun. This is much better than being cooked up in an room with computers and grids."

He drew me closer to him and I could feel the warmth of his spark. I knew Optimus meant well, but I'm a tough girl and can look after myself if needed to be.

"Yes, I know you mean well Elita. But I can't lose you again, not after centuries after what happened at the Arc."

I smiled as I looked up him. He looked down at me with those blue optics and I could get lost in them every time I looked in them. Optimus used his index finger as he titled my chin as his faceplate removed and he bent down and gave me a kiss.

"I promise you Optimus that nothing will happen like on the Arc. I promise to be by your side, always."

"Till death?"

I nodded, "Till death does us apart."

* * *

_(Authors Note: All right, sorry if this chapter was a bit short. And I'm sorry if I ruined the OptimusxElita's relationship. I know I did. Anyways, Elita is just amazed by Earth and how much it compares to its beauty than Cybertron's. Thank you for reading. Look for the next chapter soon. Please no flames!) _


	2. Fear

**Title**: Fear

**Author**: DietyofDeath17

**Fandom**: Transformers

**Paring**: Optimus Prime x Elita One

**Theme**: #21 – Violence

**Disclaimer**: Transformers don't belong to me

**Authors Note**—I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Work as well as Halloween kept me busy. I hope those people who celebrate Halloween had a good one. Now onto more Optimus and Elita romance. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

He wasn't sure what emotions had run through him. First it was surprise because he thought that femmes were no longer alive and quite rare no days, and fear crept his way into his spark as he watched his beloved Elita being handled by two Decepticons on the monitor of the computer. Megatron continued to smirk. His red optics glinted with amusement as he watched Prime's reaction. 

"Let her go Megatron."

Megatron continued to smirk, "Or what will you do Prime? You have two earth hours to meet me or your precious Elita will be terminated."

The screen went black as Prime slammed his hand down on the computer console that his beloved Elita would suffer a fate that he didn't want. He had asked telertran-1 the location of the Decepticon spacebridge. He quickly transformed into his truck mode as he drove as fast as he could to the spacebridge.

_Hold on Elita! I'm coming as soon as I can and I promise not to part from you again! _

* * *

Elita remained silent, as the two Decepticons held her captive. She narrowed her optics as Starscream smirked at her; he already had a plan formed in his head as he looked at the boiling acid. He took a piece of steel from the corner as he put half of the steel into the boiling acid. He took it out and held it in front of the rose pink femmes face. A look of horror and fear stuck her. 

"This is what Prime will be when he shows up," Starscream replied. "You will soon follow and you two can be together in the Matrix."

"Please! Don't do this!" Elita pleaded.

Starscream smiled, "Your time will come soon Elita one. Now, Decepticons! Is the trap ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Everyone get ready." Starscream continued to look at rose pink femme. "Don't worry dear. You'll only know fear of what we Decepticons can do."

Elita closed her optics as she heard the second in command laughed as he walked away. She just prayed that Optimus will be all right, but fear continued to tug at her spark knowing all too well that Starscream was right.

* * *

**Dietyofdeath17**: _I didn't really like this chapter, and I'll make it up with the next chapter. 'The Search For Alpha Trion' is one of my favorite episodes and I just wished that the femmes weren't shown in one episode. _


	3. Beautiful Love

**Title**: Beautiful Love

**Author**: DietyofDeath17

**Fandom**: Transformers

**Parings**: Optimus Prime x Elita One

**Theme**: #12 – In A Good Mood

**Disclaimer**: Transformers does not belong to me.

**Authors Notes**: I've been neglecting my writings since I've been busy with work and looking for a new job. I don't _really_ like one of the managers I work with so I'm leaving. XD. At least I have another job behind my back, which is Child Care, and yes, I am very good with children. Thank you so very much for the lovely reviews! I never expected to get feedback so fast!

* * *

She was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't take my optics off of her as she continued to sleep. Her body was a rose pink and her face was peaceful, never once twitching if she were having a bad dream. Her lips were parted softly and her chest moved up and down as she breathed. When she wasn't fighting, she was peaceful and motherly. She always worried about her group of femmes, but she knew that they were with the ones they loved. Within a week, I would leave my beautiful love to fight the Decepticons on Earth and she would have to stay here and defend herself as well as others for unwelcome Decepticons. 

Her optics started to flutter as I gulped at how beautiful they were. I could get lost in them for hours on end as I smiled behind my faceplate as she gave me on of her gorgeous smiles that can nearly make a mech go weak in the knees.

"Why are you up, sweetheart?"

Elita's voice was soft and like velvet that made me shiver. She shifted from her position as she draped her arms over my shoulders and rested her head on my back. She was worried about me and I her. What would become of us if we weren't going to come back at all? We both knew the dangers, but decided to stay quiet as I heard her soft and quiet breathing behind me.

"Do not fret Elita. I had my recharge," I replied.

"Your worried about your mission on earth are you?"

I nodded as I held one of her hands in mine. We intertwined our fingers as I heard Elita sighed.

"Do not worry Optimus. We both know the risks, but if we somehow find our way back together we shall not part again."

I sighed, "That is the only thing I'm worried about Elita. I'm worried about your safety and mine."

Out of the corner of my optic, she shook her head and kissed the side of my cheek. I felt a rush of emotions go through me that made my lower abdomen clench. What if she was gone once I came back home? What if I was dead and she was expecting me? What if she carried a child that I couldn't see? A lot of possibilities ran through my mind as Elita drew me into an embrace that I wont be feeling for over a century. These were the last moments that I would get to spend with her and I wanted them to be precious. I wanted to remember what love that we shared.

Elita shifted her position again and I somehow found myself staring up at her. A smile graced her features and I found myself grow weak to the pit. I lifted my shaky hands as I cupped them on both sides of her face. She leaned in for the embrace of my hands as she closed her optics and gave a sigh of content. I traced every part of her beautiful face until they stopped in the center of her chest plate. She continued to smile as she pressed her hand on mine.

"Your in a good mood Optimus," Elita replied. She stared at me with her optics.

"Because of you my love," I replied.

Elita smiled, "I love you Optimus."

"And I love you Elita, more than the world itself."

* * *

**DietyofDeath17**: I wish my romance was like that! I was never really good with males since I had my uncanny luck with them (sighs). Optimus and Elita's love was fate and I envy them for it. Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed: plenoptic, OptimusxElita4ever, plunger04, Elita1Angel, Mrs. Optimus Prime, flamingmarash, and Dragowolf. You guys make my day, and smile! I thank you! 


End file.
